Two Little Devils
by KitsukiCross
Summary: Koakuma remembers the moment when she and Flandre started going out. Koakuma/Flandre. Yuri.


Hello. I'm Psylarduck, pleased to meet you. And I must say that I hope you might like this tiny fan fiction of mine. So in other words. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project or any of its characters; if I would there would be more Yuri and seriousness.

WARNING: This story contains love between two girls, so if you dislike the idea or the concept you can get out of this story, but if you came here for that kind of stuff, Enjoy.

On the giant library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion only a few persons could be found, but, maybe person is the wrong way to call them. One was a vampire and the other was a succubus. But there was something particular about the both of them. Their mouths were together enjoying the moment they had together.

One of them was a beautiful red haired girl which looked like she was just 16 but maybe she was maybe even older than the library itself.

The other was the dirty little secret of the Scarlet Mansion, a young looking vampire with a pair of wings made out of iron and diamonds of a lot of colors. 8 diamonds in total.

Both girls were enjoying said kiss that have lasted so much time already. As their mouths parted both opened their eyes, panting by their actions, smiling while a red tint reached their cheeks. They were happy and nothing else mattered at all.

"Flan-chan" said the red haired one as she stared at the other girl's eyes. -It has been a long time since we´ve been like this- she suddenly stopped smiling and a frown crept to her face.

Flandre Scarlet as the blonde was called grabbed the succubus' cheek and smiled while said "Don't worry, I know Patchy doesn't let you go out of the library that much nowadays because of her little experiment, but it's ok, as long as she doesn't hurt you".

The red headed suddenly smiled and continued kissing the other girl. Tasting her lover's saliva as a timid tongue suddenly started licking her inferior lip to beg for entrance. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as the embrace they previously had suddenly tightened just to bring them closer.

They didn`t give a damn anymore if anyone needed them at the moment, they were enjoying one of those few moments they had for each other and they were not going to waste it.

As they broke up the kiss they had suddenly Koakuma felt the need to remember what led to that day and the curious pairing they were.

She just wondered how much time had passed since that fateful day when Patchouli-sama confessed her love for the black and white witch.

Koakuma remembers it with such a pain in her heart, she had loved Patchouli-sama since she had summoned her and she always though the love was mutual but the moment Patchouli-sama said the words she always wanted to hear for her to the thief her heart almost shattered.

But still she had to be with her master. That day Patchouli gave her familiar the day free for her to do whatever she wanted.

She wandered though the mansion and she saw the head maid having difficulties dealing with the little sister of her ojou-sama. "Excuse me, Koakuma-san, could you help me with Flandre-sama? She has been crying for some time but she won't come out to tell me what happens, and since she has some sort of favoritism for you she may listen to you".

As she was about to say something Remilia-sama called for the maid so she had to go. Koakuma sometimes played with the girl just for the heck of it and because the girl was sometimes lonely. Something she had experienced before, and she didn't like the feeling that much.

So she opened the door to the basement to see what happened with the little vampire. And as she started to descend the stairs she heard a little cry that came from the basement. "Marisa" was what the cry said. She started to remember that once Flandre mentioned something about loving Marisa since she met her. Now it kind of made sense for her why she was crying, "Flan-chan" the succubus said as she entered the room of the vampire which had been unlocked by the vampire, as said vampire was crying on her bed. "What do you want, Koakuma-nee-chan, I'm not in the mood to play" said the usually cheerful vampire now feeling not so right.

"Well, I've heard that you were crying so I came to comfort you" the red headed girl said as she started to try to pet the vampire's back but she suddenly turned towards her still crying.

"Why she doesn't love me? I love her way too much to let her go. Why does it have to be like this?" Cried the vampire on the succubus' chest while hugging her. The succubus couldn't help but pet her head as she cried.

Suddenly out of nowhere she started to talk "Well, sometimes it has to be like that flan-chan, you sometimes love but are not loved back, it might be painful but you have to let go and if you really love that person you must be happy for her" She said while crying, while the vampire started to look at her.

"I know you love Patchy" The vampire said while she looked into the other girl's eyes, a pair of eyes that were similar to hers, they were in pain, and they were red. She just stood there silent looking at the beautiful girl in front of her and admiring all of her features. And it hit her, but the answer required a little experiment.

"Koa-nee-chan, could you close your eyes for a moment?" Said the little girl to a surprised Koakuma but she decided to obey as long as she could help the girl feel a little better. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly kissed the succubus while the girl out of the shock just stood there feeling her lips on the blonde's ones.

As both suddenly stopped the kiss the vampire said "Did you felt that? A tiny spark" The succubus felt bad for feeling that way towards the little girl at first but she wondered if it was the same as with Patchouli-sama.

'No, this is different' Koakuma though, and as she was about to say something Flandre continued "She may have chosen Marisa over you, but i think I'm in love with you" as the other girl lowered her head the girl continued "I know that it still hurts Koa-nee-chan, but, we can be happy, i enjoy being with you and sometimes i just want to be with you" said while she cupped the succubus girl cheek on her hand.

Koakuma just stood there being caressed by the younger girl. They spent the night together kissing and laughing about how they could be so blind about the love they had for each other but now they would not forget.

It's been months since that day and their love just grow stronger as the time passes. But they know now where to go every time they feel unhappy, towards the one they love.

It didn't matter if their love was seen as childish, to them it was the most beautiful and purest, and nothing was going to change that.

I must say, I kind of like how this story came out. I had the idea of Flandre/Koakuma on a car trip, I was bored and suddenly I had all of these images in my head so I just had to write it.

This is my first fan fiction and it's a one-shot, so sorry, but I don't think I might continue it, and by the way, this story was going to have a lemon but I can't write lemons of good quality or at least likeable.

Well, that's all folks!

Please Review and Favorite.


End file.
